Chasing Cars
by I'mJustTheDreamerType
Summary: Anna always wanted to get away. Leave her home life and explore the wonders or the world. She'd never thought in a million, trillion years that her Grandma's stories would become her reality. Rufio/OC. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

I wandered the streets. The lonley, cold alley ways of London were bare at this time of night. Even the thugs and bums were sleeping softly in abanded cars or houses. I wondered if my parents were sleeping. Probably.

My mother would be worn out from cleaning all day and my father would be tired. Always working, he was. He was a dentist. He didn't wish to be though. He wanted to be bigger and better. Like a doctor! or even better, a lawyer.

His name was Jim. Plain old Jim, he'd be called at work. He hated it. He wished to Be called something bigger and better, Much like his job. Pretty ridiculous huh? And me you ask? I'm named after my mother. AnnaLee Hailey Robertson is my full name. But I prefer to be called Anna.

I was abrumptly pulled out of my thoughts when the front door to my house flew open before I was even on the front steps.

"AnnaLee Hailey Robertson!" My mother growled. He hair was in a messy bun and her apron was on sideways. She had her small hand on her hip and the other on the door handle.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked innocently. I knew exactly why she was angry with me.

"Du ya knoh wha tyme it iz!" He scottish accent was breaking out of her brand new British one. It only came out when she was shouting though. She was born and raised in Scotland but moved to London when she was at the age of 20.

I looked down at my watch and smirked at the hands on the little hand was on the 12 and the big one was on the 37. "Ooops."

"Yeah, Oops. Get in the house and go STRAIGHT to your bedroom!" She moved over a little so I could get by. I was supposed to be home at 10 but I was at a party that ended at midnight. And I couldn't just leave right in the middle of it. That would be rude of me.

"And Don't even think about going anywhere for the next 3 weeks."

My mom tried her hardest not to slam the door shut. I had a sister and brother up stairs sleeping. Mariah and Todd. Mariah Mae was 10 and was the most attitude filled little girl I have every met in my 14 years of living. But Todd Micheal was the sweetest little boy EVER! He's 6 and as sweet as could be.

I could hear my moms heavy breathing behind me so I quickened my pace. I ran to my room quietly and shut my door. I leaned against it and slowly slid down. It was the same ever day. Go to school, deal with being called 'emo', go home, Get treated unfairly, go to bed. Same everyday but today was special. I was invited to a party! A formal party that I could go to and not being worried about being made fun of because at a FORMAL party. You have to be prim and proper and you don't have to deal about being called any mean names or getting beat up.

I looked down at my pink and black cocktail dress and smiled. Daniel commented on it tonight. He said it made my eyes look more beautiful than they usually do. I've always had a crush on him. He's the captin of the football team and has sparkling blue eyes that would make any girl melt. I looked back down at the dress. It _was_ beautiful. Probably the most glamorous thing I have ever wore in my life. It was defiantly worth the 35$.

I sat there on the floor while leaning on the door for quite sometime. Just thinking. Thinking about how sometimes I just wanted to get away. Away from this house, away from my family, away from the bullys. Just away.

I suddenly got an idea. What if I lefted! I know, sounds crazy but it's not for permanent. Just 'til I can clear my head for awhile. It's not like I'll be in any danger or anything. I know my way around this whole city and I even know where I can rest and think. The park right outside of the library. I used to play there as a kid and some of my best memories are held there.

It was decided. I was leaving. I jumped up from the floor and ran to my closet. I grabbed a large dufflebag and filled it with my whole wardrobe. Who knows how long I might be away? I stuffed all kinds of shoes in there, my cell phone, iPod, Tooth brush, Regular brush and more necessities.

I stopped when I saw a small picture in the back of my closet. It was me, my mom and my dad when I was a toddler. It obviously took place before Mariah and Todd were born. We were all smiling. I snorted at that. Like that would ever happen now. My mother is alway yelling at me for God knows what, My father is always working and NEVER has time for us anymore and my siblings were just...annoying. Well, duh, right? There younger siblings. There supposed to be annoying.

I moved my attention back to the picture and quickly shoved it in my bag. Being careful not to crease it. I zipped up the bag and looked out the window.

I had a balcany that my father alway told me to be careful on. If he was home he'd never let me go on it. I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked over to the window. I sighed and stared sadly at the 2nd star to the right. Grandma Jane would always tell me stories about it. Stuff that a magical land called Neverland took place in that tiny star. Grandma told me her and her mom had both been to Neverland.

Peter took them. He was the boy that never grew up. He looked about 13 but he was mentally still 8. He wore green leaf clothing, had lovely blonde hair and sea like blue eyes. How Grandma talked about him I could tell that she was or still is in love with him. I myself never believed in her silly stories. She said that Peter could fly and in Neverland there were Pirates, Mermaids and Faries.

"Yeah right, I doubt it." I would say but she would just keep on trying to convince me with a truthful look on her wrinkled face. After a while I started to believe but now, I'm back to not wanting to take any part in that childish nonsense.

I turned back around to get some rope so I can climb out the window when Something hit me on the head. I didn't even have a chance to scream when rope was placed in my mouth and I was roughly shoved in a sack, along with my bag. I fought back and forth and squrmmed like a new born pig.

"Stop it!" A childish voice yelled. My eyes widned and I stopped. It couldn't be...No, That's impossible. Could it really be THE Peter Pan?


	2. Chapter 2

I still sat in that dingy old bag. It was freezing cold wherever the hell we were and I wish I could see my kidnapper. I sighed and was nearly rocked to sleep when it suddenly got warmer outside. Now where the where we? I was roughly being moved around and thrown on the ground. I winced.

"Whats this!" I heard a male voice yell.

"We brought this for you. Its a gift for your birthday."

My brow wrinkled and my heart started beating faster. I was a 'gift.'! For who. Oh dear god, PLEASE don't the person be a rapist. Please make this all be a big joke.

"Well, What is it?" The voice harshly asked.

"Open it, doofus."

The male growled and I could feel the bag top moving. The top opened up and I jumped up quickly. Me and the male talking bonked heads and we both cried out in pain. I opened my squinted eyes to see a boy, about my age with red in his hair and a strange outfit on. I screamed out and jumped back. I turned all the way around to see me being surrounded by children. I screamed out again and covered my mouth.

"What is this!" The boy angerly shouted at one of the children.

"Well, I saw this girl and I thought that she looked perfect of you so..." A chubby black kid trailed off.

Rufio's eyes trailed over my small figure and rolled his eyes.

"Well, You were wrong." Rufio and I both said at the same time. We looked at eachother and glared.

"Come on Cheif, Give her a chance."

"I don't even know her name!" Rufio objected.

"Anna." I said plainly.

Everyone looked at me in shock that I spoke. Rufio shook his head. "Well, I only know 1 thing about her."

One of the kids stepped forword and scrunched up his face. "Well, Than get to know her!"

Rufio sighed and placed his dirty hand on the back of his neck. "Okay." He mumbled while looking at the ground.

All the boys looked at me. Waiting for my anwser like I was the President or something.

I bit my lips and stuttered out an anwser. "uhhh...Sure?"

Before anything else could happen the boys bursted out with applause and cheers. The grabbed me and Rufio and pushed us together.

"Ok." A tiny boy smiled. "Now go get to know eachother."

The rest of the boys nodded their heads in agreement and grinned largly.

Rufio took my hand and I roughly took it back. "Look." He growled. "Do you wanna get hurt here?"

My eyes widened. "Is that a threat?" I asked with attuitude but with a pinch of fright.

He rolled his eyes. "No, It's me telling you that if you don't wanna corroborate with me, You WILL get hurt by someone or something. Not me or the Lost Boys but Captin Hook or worse." He said before turning around.

Then everything dawned on me and it was like the world was crashing down for a split second.

I was in Neverland.

"W-wait," I began. He swiftly turned back around.

"What?"

"I-is this Neverland?" I asked with what It probably looked like complete scaredness and shock in my blue eyes.

He cocked his head to the side. "Duh." He said plainly before starting down a hill.

I stood there for what felt like hours but in reality was like 3 minutes. I was in Neverland! Grandma wasn't telling me nonsense or lies! I put my head in my hands trying to process all of this when it began to rain.

I sighed and cried out in frustration.

"Rufio!" I shouted out...Nothing. I yelled out to him once more but got the same anwser.

I silently cursed under my breath and ran to a near by tree. I crouched under it when suddenly I fell right through the ground! I screamed a glass shattering scream and fell HARD on my back. It hurt so bad I could imminently feel tears fall down my cheeks.

I layed there for a while. In the dirt and was completly oblivious to the things surrounding me. When I thought I had enough strength I slowly sat up. Wincing and all, I stood up and looked around the room. It looked like a little hide out here. There was a rocking chair and a cute little Teddy bear that reminded me of my own. I picked it up and turn it around in my hands. It was terribly burned, along with everything else in the room and had an eye missing. I sadly and carfully placed back where I found it and began looking around once more.

The room looked like alot of memories had been held in it.

I didn't want to be in there anymore because I was getting an upsetting aura so. I turned to leave. No door. I rolled my eyes and tried to get out the way I came in.

The ceiling.

It was too high up so eventually, I gave up. The sky outside was getting darker every minute and I was panicking along with it. I sighed and sat against the wall. I guess I'll just spened the night here, I thought to myself and curled up on the cold, dirty floor. If you could even call it a floor.

I let my eyes travel along the room once more and stopped them on something carved in the wall. I couldn't quite make it out from here so I crawled to it. It was a rock thing and on it was carved.

'Peter, Wendy, John, Micheal, Tootles, Curly and Nibbs.'

Great Gramma Wendy! Great Great Uncle John and Micheal! It couldn't be. But it was. I pressed my hand against the carvings and gentally touched the lines in the wood. Than suddenally, Out of no where The wood opened up and their was a hole behind it that lead to the night sky. I Cheered and bounced up and down. I wouldn't be dying tonight!

I climbed out of the hide out and began look for Rufio or one of the Lost Boys. I had no luck in the first 10 minutes of so but when I glanced up at the night sky I saw what looked like a glowing tree. I cocked my head to the side and shook my head. We're in Neverland. I thought. Anythings possible.

I started walking towards the tree and was there in the matter of 5 minutes. It was marvelous. There, In the tree were little houses it looked like. There were bridges and latters leading to them and all around the tree were fun looking areas. Like basketball courts, Skating ramps and more. The place looked deserted but I could have sworn I saw a lost Boy up in the houses.

This is probably where they all live. I thought to myself and began wondering where they all were. I hope they didn't get captured by the Pirates.

Wait, Why would I care? I don't even know them except for Rufio.

"Anna! Anna!" A little voice called my names. I looked down to see a little boy with curcly red hair and freckles. "Come on." He said and took my hand. "It's dinner time but Rufio demands that no one eats without you."

That's strange. Why would Rufio care? AND if he _did _ care so much, why didn't he come looking for me? Urgh, Boys.

Carrot top dragged me off to a small clearing where I could see a dinner table with Lost Boys surrounding it. They all looked up when me and carrot top entered.

"Where have you been!" Rufio yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

"Where have I been?" I asked. "Where the hell have YOU been! I fell into a hole and screamed for you but you were no where to be seen." I let go of Red Head's hand and shoved Rufio who had gotten up and In my face.

The boys 'Ooohed.' at that and Rufio's face went from tan to red. "Who are you to push me?" He pushed me back and I fell on the ground. I cringed when the dirt on the ground went up into the air.

"Hey!" A lost boy yelled. Everyone looked at him and he stood up. "You can't push a girl, Rufio!"

Then it got all silent. Even the crickets stopped. The Lost Boy was right and Rufio was wrong.

After a while Rufio left. He stalked out of the clearing and stomped up the stairs to his house. It was even more silent after he left.

I got up off the ground and brushed off my dress. "Well, I'm going to bed." I awkwardly waved goodnight and lefted. Wait. Where was I supposed to sleep?

**Sorry for the short stop but I really wanted to publish this one and I couldn't think of any thing more to type but I Will type more tonight.**

**will type more tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

After walking for what felt like hours, the lights went out. I look up above me to see all the little lanterns being put out. Great. I thought just great. Walking blindly, without out any light but the moon I wouldn't be able to find any shelter! Why does Neverland have to be so hateful towards me? Feeling sorry for myself, I slumped to the ground and rested my cheek on my fist. I wonder if my mum and dad miss me. Are they looking for me? Have the police already set out on search? Are the pirates here really _that _bad? So many questions raced through my mind but one stood out in piticular. Why doesen't Rufio like me? Well, I don't like him much either but I do have to admit he is charming. No! No, no, no. I cannot be thinking like this towards him. I mean, he's abandoned me for Christ's sake!

**SQUACK**

I jumped up and looked all around me. What was that? It sounded like some kind of bird. Maybe a parrot? My heart beat thumping loudly in my chest. I rest my hand on to slow it down. Nervously, I began walking backwords, but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I froze, being cornered both ways. My head now glaring at the ground could see the shadow of something large infront of me. Exactly where I heard the bird from. I gasped out and ran the oppisite direction, towards the footsteps. My run quickly turning into a sprint. I started shouting.

"Rufio!" My voice cracking at the end.

"Rufi-"

"Gotcha!" A scratchy voice cackled and grabbed me. Before I could do pretty much anything, he threw me into an itchy, old bag. But not before tying a gag around my mouth and hands.

These people seriously need to come up with better kidnapping ideas. I thought bitterly as I kicked who ever was holding me hostage.

I muffled my pleas and screams while being man handled to where ever these weirdos were taking me.

"Quiet you!" A deep voice hollered.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. I did shut my mouth though. I mean, even though I'm not acting scared, I definatly am.

Suddenly, I froze. Wait, these men have to be...pirates. God, why am I so stupid!? I mean, c'mon! I don't think any body that wouldn't be a enime would kidnap me. Well, the Lost Boys did but they didn't sound like a crusty old man. Mnerves suddenly got the best of me and I began to freak out again. I flopped all around in the bag hoping they would drop it or something. With as much force as my little body could muster, I punched and kicked as hard as I could. The pirates kept shouting and yelling at me to "knock it off." But I did not. When I thought my plan was working, I was slammed into something hard. Before I could even realize what was happening, I was consumed with darkness...

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not writing for like EVER. I wrote a whole chapter for this one a couple of days ago and it was so amazing but somehow it got deleted. -_- So, I was really mad and wasn't into writing on this story but I did. It's not much but I will update and put up a new chapter hopefully tomorrow. Thank you guys for all the favoriting and following I've been getting. :) It means a lot! Also, I updated the old chapters before this so they're 10x's better now, By the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, so sorry this took forever to be posted! I'm a terrible person, I know. I promised it would be out last month sometime but I got very busy. For now on I'm going to be writing more often. I wasn't really in the mood but I kind of got back into it so I should be updating more often. It's not much, but enjoy!**

**~Anlyn **

* * *

><p>"Captin', get her ready before <em>he <em>gets here!" An unknown squawkish voice spoke.

"I know Smee!" A dark voice sneered.

Suddenly, I heard a door slam and with that I slowly opened my eyes. They burned terribly as the brightness hit them. I wanted to go back to sleep but I forced myself to stay conscious.

I sat up but soon regretted it. My head and back ached like crazy. I cradled my head in my arms, closed my eyes and lied back down. I stay there for a while and was about to sit back up when the door flew open. 2 woman stood before me. One blonde and one a brunette. They were both busty and had way too much makeup on.

"Hello, Sugar." The blonde grinned. Showing off her brownish teeth. I grimaced and forced a smile back.

"H-hi." I stuttered. When they didn't say anything and waddled off towards what I'm guessing was the bathroom, I took that as a chance to look around.

It appears that I'm in a bedroom. A rather large one at that. The whole room is decorated in black, red and gold. I furrowed by forehead while I tried to think back to last night. I couldn't remember anything. Not. A .thing. I was about to panic. I squeezed my head in my hands and tried to force myself to remember. But, of course it was no use.

"Ohh, butterscotch!" Blondie's voice echoed through the room. She came bouncing out and set her hand on her hip. She looked at me weirdly when she saw me in my condition. I went to say something but she came bumping towards "Well, don't just sit around all damn day!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. She dug her nails into my skin the whole way there. "There's work to be done." She sneered and pushed me into a tall chair. The type you'd see at the barber shop.

As I looked around I could see makeup, hair supplies and clothes scattered around the wash room.

"Time to make you look gorgeous." The brunette cackled while pinching my cheeks.

Together, they both snorted and started to get the beauty supplies together.

"If you don't mind me asking." I began politely. "How'd I get here? and what are you getting me ready for?"

They both stopped what they were doing and glanced at each other.

"W-well," Now it was Blondie's turn to stutter. "Um, the captain of this ship saw you in the water. You'd nearly drown but we saved you." She smiled. It almost looked fake but somehow I bought it.

"Yeah and we are getting you ready because lets face it." Brunette said. "You're outfit is a little," She then made a thumbs down sign followed with an obnoxious noise.

I frowned and look down at myself. I was still wearing my dress but now it was ripped and dirty. I sighed. This was my favorite dress too! My shoes had gone missing but now that I recall I think I put them in my bag.

My dufflebag! Where did I leave it? I must of lost it when I nearly drowned. How did I get into the water in the first place? I tried desperately hard to remember but once again, no luck. I just decided to give up and let the ladies make me pretty.

"I'm Raven by the way." Said the brunette. She smirked, almost in a intimidating way.

I looked up at Blondie as she curled my hair. "Your name?" I asked.

She sighed. "Peaches."

Figures.

I went back to staring at the floor and almost drifting off to sleep. I guess I had begun to slouch because one of them stuck me with a pin and hissed a command. I let out a loud sigh and started to fiddle with the ripped hem of my dress.

"Well, we're done with your makeup and hair." Blondie yelled. I looked up at myself and shuddered when I saw my refection. My beautiful dark brown locks were now teased to hell and curled. It didn't look as bad as I thought it would but it was done poorly. The crown of my head was poorly teased so you could see the knots and the curls were clumped together.

Peaches clipped a HUGE butterfly clip in the back of my head and grinned.

I smiled back, but only out of kindness.

I looked back in the mirror and saw my makeup. I could of sworn I was about to faint. My lovely tan was now covered in white cover up with streaks of red blush on my cheeks. Bright purple eye shadow covered up to my eyebrows and brown eyeliner was smuged under my eyes. Fake eyelashes over top my real ones shown and bright pink lipstick stuck against my lips. I acted as if I loved it and of course they both squealed in happiness. I guess style is different for every person.

"Now, time for your dress!" Raven giggled and brought out a pastel purple looking dress. All I could see was a streak of color before Peaches covered my eyes.

"Raven! What are you doing!?" She shouted. "She can't see the dress til she's wearing it! Don't you know anything!"

I could hear Raven mutter an apology. Hm, strange.

While Raven helped get me out of my old dress and on with the new, I couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable.

I could feel a scratchy material hit my legs and I immediately knew what I was in for.

After a few more pokes, scratches, picking and prodding It was fully done. The dress was so heavy, I could hardly stand up straight!

"Okay," Peaches giggled. "Open up."

I peaked on eye open and my eyes immediately widened. Oh wow.

**Yeah, you can probably guess what she sees when she opens her eyes. I didn't feel like adding more and I knew that if I didn't I probably wouldn't post this. I'm not going to be making any promises because I'm going to a wedding tomorrow and I'm going to be busy for the rest of tonight but expect an update in sometime between this week and next week. **


End file.
